


Hold On a Sec

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Series: Cute and/or Angsty AH Oneshots [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, FAHC, Fluff, GTA, Gore, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Some angst, Violence, baby Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: Michael's been acting weird, they soon discover it's because of a certain fiery assassin. <3I respect the Jones's and their life so nothing bad happens and baby Iris is just mentioned in passing and vaguely,





	Hold On a Sec

Michael was just as much a part of the crew as any of the others; he contributed, protected and worked hard for the group as a whole. Nevertheless, as much as they liked to think that they knew him, they all knew that there was a lot that was hidden beneath the surface. When they had no jobs, he would be off somewhere, where the only way to reach him was his work phone. Or when he’d get messages on a phone they had never seen before and immediately would drop everything to get to it, sometimes even literally.

None of them had enough courage to ask him, as he had always been very conservative of his privacy. Though the truth couldn’t be avoided one Sunday afternoon. The sun was low in the sky, and the heat was near suffocating, causing the six men to take a lazy day off. Five of them were making the most of it, and yet only two of the five noticed that one was not partaking in their activities, or lack thereof.

Jack and Ryan watched mildly interested as Michael paced behind the couch, his brows were furrowed in concern and concentration, as he stared at his personal phone. He held it in his right hand and erratically tapped it on his left. He seemed to be growing more, and more fearful by the second and that sparked Jack’s initiative to talk.

“Michael?” the younger man paused, and shifted his gaze to meet the older man’s eyes, though now he looked a little more annoyed than before. It was only for a moment before he continued his unsettling pacing.

“Are you okay?” Ryan tried, his voice was low and cautious as to not upset the younger man further. This time Michael didn’t look up and his step did not falter, in fact he seemed to be pacing faster than before. Their quiet inquisitions, caught the attention of Jeremy who paused his conversation with Geoff to pay attention, he nudged Gavin out of his doze so he could watch too.

A quiet chime cut Gavin off before he could ask his best friend what the hell he was doing. The chime which was usually almost silent was ridiculously loud in the silent room. It sounded like many wind chimes on a windy day, it was melodic and sweet. Despite it’s calming nature the sound caused Michael to flinch harshly. He scrambled for a moment to unlock his phone, bringing it to his right ear while his other hand pulled his shirt from where it had been hung on the back of the couch.

“What’s going on, why didn’t you answer, are you okay?” the questions tumbled from his lips, one after the other having seemingly no end before he froze, eyes wide and mouth agape.  Then in a split second it was like he was a completely different person. He pulled his shirt on, set his jaw and started to speak in a soft yet stern voice.

“Is the door locked? Right, good, keep as quiet as possible and don’t let them know you’re there okay? I’m on my way. Keep the phone with you and keep talking, so I know you’re alright.-“ He disappeared for a moment and returned with two handguns, one in each hand and his phone pressed between his shoulder and ear. “-Just talk, talk about anything, anything at all okay? I’ll be there soon and everything will be okay I promise. Have I ever broken a promise?”

“Michael!” Said man stopped and looked at Geoff inquisitively. “What?- Never-mind I have to go”

“Let us go with you” Michael became apprehensive and started backing towards the door.

“No thanks’ Geoff I really need to go” He tuned to leave when Geoff piped up again, already getting their stash of guns from a supply closet by the door.

“Let me rephrase that, _Were going with you_.” Michael looked like he was about to protest before just sighing, and nodding. He didn’t wait up for them and they were forced to quickly follow him, lest they get lost on the way to wherever he was heading.

He got in his Adder just as they caught up to him in the garage. They scrambled for a car that would fit them all, and were ready just in time to leave with Michel as soon as the door opened. Michael drove like a maniac, and with his Adder it was difficult to keep up, especially because he was one of the best drivers they had. Luckily Jack was just as good and kept up with Michael in the traffic with little struggle, though they were at a speed disadvantage.

Luckily they soon left the city and were in the suburbs where it was easier to gain speed. Michael swung around one last corner before he skidded to a stop in front of one of the nicest houses on the street. It had a lush garden, pretty and neat, full of colourful flowers. There was a picnic table under a large cherry tree and they were honestly in awe for a moment, the house was beautiful, though the picture was ruined by a large black van sitting in it’s driveway.

They rushed to follow Michael and kept their guns ready, there were quiet thuds and sharp sounds though they were muffled coming from the houses open front door. They rushed inside, hoping that it wasn’t Michael that had been harmed. When they entered the now silent house they were confronted with the image of multiple men all lying in puddles of their own blood, and all were dead. The stench of blood and death permeated the room and Gavin had to turn away to gag. Upstairs they heard a yell and the beginnings of a scuffle, they moved towards it quietly,

It was Michael, and a man much larger than him, their friend was pinned beneath the bear of a man, his face was red and he was cursing loudly. They watched as he pulled an arm free and punched the other in the throat. The man choked and rolled off. Michael’s hand paused on his gun when he heard a gunshot from behind him. They all turned to Ryan who was putting his gun back in it’s holster.

Their eyes met and they nodded to each other, the silent conversation wasn’t unusual. Michael and Ryan had bonded almost scarily easily when Ryan joined the crew and were practically joined at the hip for a while, back when they only knew each other by Mogar and Vagabond. Their mutual love and cravings for destruction giving them something to bond over. Ryan shuffled over and offered his hand to help the shorter man up and Michael took it gratefully.

Once he was steady he quickly jogged to one of the doors down the hall, it was baby pink and looked like it was metal instead of wood like the other doors around it. He knocked, it was soft yet frantic, as was his voice when he called out to whomever was inside.

“Linds? It’s just me, I’m here, they’re gone” a rattling sound resonated from the door and he stood back, at first the others were apprehensive but the relief on their friends face calmed that almost immediately. There was a click then silence as the door swung in a few inches, before it was thrown open and a woman barreled out, her light hair billowing behind her as she threw herself into Michael’s arms. She had a brace on her right wrist and one around her ribs, she was Michael’s height so not too short but not that tall either.

Geoff took note of the tear tracks on her cheeks and the relieved laugher that she created, muffled into Michael’s shoulder. He held her tightly to his chest, a loving smile curving his lips and tears threatening to fall. He looked to them over her shoulder and asked them to wait downstairs where he would explain everything in a moment.

They complied, slowly making their way downstairs, once in the living room Jack looked around in distaste and took it upon himself to call in a cleaning crew to get rid of the evidence. Soon enough the woman was in the living room and thanking them for their help. Geoff smiled.

“It was nothing really, we just wanted to help Michael” Ryan looked at the stairs and when he saw no sign of Michael he pipped up.

“Speaking of, where is Michael?” she shifted he gaze to him and Geoff immediately relaxed, he hadn’t realized just how closely she was watching them and he took her in again. She had her shoulders lax and slumped slightly giving off a sense that she was relaxed but when he looked closer he could see that she was tense and in a stance which would easily help her in a fight or flight situation. He liked her already.

“He’ll be down in a minute.” she said dismissively while turning so she could see all of them.

“Who _are_ you?” he drawled, she looked so fucking familiar and yet he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Oh right, yes hello, I’m Lindsay Jones” They stood in stunned silence for a moment, Michael was _married_ and he hadn’t _told_ them. Gavin seemed hurt but Geoff could see that the others weren’t that surprised. Geoff sighed.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Geoff and that’s Jack, Ryan, Gavin, and Jeremy. Thank you for the introduction, but I think you and I both know that’s not what I meant.” Her smile went from calm to slightly feral in the blink of an eye. She hummed happily, a vaguely impressed look on her face. She didn’t answer, instead turning her head to the staircase, where they could see Michael descending. When his torso came into view, they were all once again shocked, and honestly, Geoff was starting to feel a little dizzy. There was only so many surprises someone could take in one day.

There, sitting comfortably and happy in the younger man’s arms, was a baby, looking barely a year old and impossibly adorable. Michael handed the baby off to Lindsay and turned to direct an accusing glare at the men before him. Gavin raised his hands and took a step back.

“What?” Michael just rolled his eyes.

“Stop with the interrogations I said I would explain and I will.” He paused for a moment to pull out his gun and started to clean it.

“So long story short, we met during a job, then met outside of work, got married had a kid and went on with our lives.” Well he wasn’t kidding about shortening the story.

“Wait, what do you mean you met during a job?” Ryan the ever observant one added helpfully.

Michael grinned at them devilishly, then laughed a little and shared a glance with the woman beside him. He put down his gun and gestured dramatically to her, while she played along and made an equally ridiculously exaggerated pose.

“Gentleman, and Gavin, this is my wife, Kitty.” Oh okay, so he had married an assassin. _What the fuck_.

“Michael, _what the fuck?_ She tried to kill Jeremy!” she scoffed and sassily replied.

“But I didn’t”

“But you tried to”

“Meh”

“What do you mean Meh! You- You tried to fucking shoot his head off, what the fuck!” the two Joneses merely laughed, before Michael calmed a little to answer for her.

“Dude, if she wanted him dead, he would be” Jeremy decided to join the conversation then.

“What?”

“Well yeah, I mean she’s not as great as me or Ry-“ She elbowed him in the side but muttered a quiet “Fair enough” in return, so he continued.

“But trust me, she’s not someone to be trifled with.” She kissed him on the cheek and all of the guys were shocked when a blush lightly bloomed on his cheeks.

Geoff sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really wished he could drink right about then. He groaned and made his way to the door.

“Geoff? Where are you going?” he glanced to Jack who had asked him the question. Then turned to address the whole room. “We, are going home, the clean-up crew is on their way, I’m tired of surprises today, it’s still hot as dicks and I think these two love birds will want some time together after all this shit today, god knows I would.” He turned and left, listening carefully for the rest of the guys following him. This wasn’t over, they were going to have a long, informative chat with Michael later, but for right now, he would just leave them to be together.

While he may not like her for attacking them, no harm was done, and because she was Michael’s and Michael was her’s he guessed they came as a set pair now and Geoff didn’t think that that was such a bad thing. Well… at least they were happy.  


End file.
